New swatkat
by Razorslove
Summary: When Aleewoods niece comes to the salvage yard. Because her father is dead. She also finds out Aleewood,Chance,and Jakes secret.
1. New arrival

Title New Arrival to the SwatKats

Jake, Chance, and Aleewood were in the garage when another taxi pulled up. Chance looked at the car.

A young, beautiful she-kat stepped out. Chance's jaw hit the floor, he was totally spaced out.

Chance, yelled a voice from out under the car.

It was Aleewood shouting at him. Chance finally looked at Aleewood.

Chance I asked for One and a half not One and One forth stay forced, shouted Aleewood.

Sorry Aleewood we have company, said Chance.

Aleewood looked at Chance then went back under the car. The she-kat walked up to Chance.

Hi do you know where I can find Aleewood Tintail, She asked.

Yeah she's right here, Chance replied.

Chance pulled Aleewood out from under the car.

Aunt Aleewood, questioned the she-kat.

Jenny is that you, said Aleewood.

Yeah it's me Aunt Aleewood, answered Jenny.

Whats the matter, asked Aleewood.

Aunt Aleewood my mom and dad are dead, said Jenny as she started to cry.

Aleewood got out from under the car and hugged her niece as she cried over the lose of her brother.

Jenny and Aleewood walked upstairs. Jake and Chance followed them.

Aleewood and Jenny were sitting on the couch. Jake walked over and sat next to Aleewood and hugged her.

Aunt Aleewood I don't have anymore family, cried Jenny.

Jenny you still have family, said Jake.

Thats right you have your Aunt Aleewood here, added Chance.

You can live here at the salvage yard with us, said Aleewood.

Really, answered Jenny.

If it's alright with the boys, replied Aleewood.

Yeah its okay with me, said Jake.

Welcome to the family kid, added Chance.

Jenny jumped up onto Chance and hugged him.

Thank you everybody, said Jenny as she hugged Chance.


	2. secret revealed

Chapter 2 secrets revealed

A couple of weeks passed since Aleewood's niece showed up.

Aleewood went to the funeral with Jenny. Jenny had a new family and a new home.

Jenny you ready yet, shouted Aleewood.

Hold on I'm almost ready Aunt Aleewood, yelled Jenny.

Where are you two going, asked Jake as he raped his arms around Aleewood.  
To the store were low on food Jake, said Aleewood.

I'm ready Aunt Aleewood, replied Jenny.

Okay see you later Jake, and where's Chance, Aleewood added as she kissed him".

He's... in... the... hanger, Jake whispered between each kiss Aleewood gave him.

Aunt Aleewood we got to go so stop kissing your boyfriend, said Jenny.

Why in such the hurry Jenny got a hot date, asked Jake.

Maybe and Maybe not Jake, answered Jenny.

Aleewood and Jake looked at each other and started to laughed.

Aleewood walked out the door along with Jake following her. Jake waved good bye as they backed out and drove down the road. Jake walked back inside and down to the hanger.

Jake what were you guy's laughing about up there, asked Chance.

We were joking about Jenny rushing Aleewood, we asked her if she had a hot date, said Jake.

And what did she say, asked Chance.

She said maybe or maybe not, answered Jake.

So what are you doing Jake, replied Chance.

In Aleewood's car.

Aunt Aleewood why are you and the guy's so stricked about that back room, asked Jenny.

There's nothing back there for you to see it's empty, said Aleewood.

She's lying to me I know it, Jenny thought to herself.

Hey Jenny are you going to get out of the car, replied Aleewood.

Yeah I'll meet you inside Aunt Aleewood, responded Jenny.

Back at the hanger.

Jake what did you mean by loving on her, replied Chance.

You know take her out Chance just have fun, a nice time with each other, responded Jake.

Oh I thought you meant the other thing Jake, said Chance.

Your sick minded Chance, shouted Jake as he throw something at him. Chance you need a break from all this work, replied Jake.

Jake took Chance upstairs and they both sat on the couch until Aleewood and Jenny got back from the store.

Hey guy's we're home, said Jenny.

Jake and Chance were asleep on the couch. Aleewood walked over to Jake and sat on he's lap and rubbed he's chest.

You like that Jake, questioned Aleewood.

Jake just smiled at her.

Well you gotta earn it first, teased Aleewood.

Shit, said Jake as he leaned his head on Aleewood's chest.

Come on Jake, replied Aleewood.

Jake got up off the couch and walked outside and they brought the stuff in. After they put away all of it Aleewood grabbed the collar of Jake's shirt and pulled him into their room.

Nows my chance to see whats behind that door, said Jenny.

Jenny walked to the door and opened it.

Hey whats that, replied Jenny.

She looked at it a little closer to see what it was.

It's a ladder, said Jenny.

She started to climb down it. She got closer and closer to a light at the bottom. She finally got to the bottom of the ladder and walked into the light.

OH MY GOODNESS, Aleewood, Jake, and Chance are the Swat Kats, replied Jenny.

She ran up to the turbokat and ran her paw down the side of it.


	3. Found out

Chapter 3 found

Jenny was looking around when all of a sudden the alarm off, and she heard voice's down the ladder.

Oh no their coming, I got to hide, said Jenny.

Jenny ran behind Jake's work bench.

She saw her family run through the door.

SwatKats, yelled Callie.

What is it Miss. Briggs, responded Shadow.

There's a giant slug downtown, Before you guys answered I heard another voice, said Callie.

But we're the only one's down here, said Razor.

You guy's go I'll stay and find this other kat, replied Shadow.

Razor and T-bone ran to the turbokat and took off to downtown MKC. After T-bone and Razor left Shadow looked around the hanger, Then she looked at Jake's work bench. She saw the end of someone's tail. Shadow walked towards it, She got closer she walked around the table and saw a small kat. She creped up behind her and put a hand on Jenny's shoulder, Jenny jumped.

Jenny what are you doing down here, said Shadow.

Aunt Aleewood I... I was curious, replied Jenny.

My name is Shadow, now that you know it's time to have a talk, responded Shadow.

Okay, added Jenny.

Now that you know our secret you can't tell anyone about it you promise not to tell, said Shadow.

I promise not to tell Shadow, But won't I become a Swat Kat, asked Jenny.

Yes you will become a Swat Kat, answered Shadow.

An hour later Razor and T-bone got back to the hanger.

Hey Shadow did you find out who was down here, asked T-bone.

Jenny stepped out from behind Shadow.

Jenny was down here, said T-bone.

Yeah don't be mad guy's, replied Jenny.

We're not mad at you Jenny we're happy that you found the hanger, said Razor.

In fact we knew that you would find the hanger one day, responded T-bone.

We're happy to have you on the team Jenny, said Shadow as she handed Jenny her mask and flight suit.

Jenny's eye's started to tear she hugged T-bone, Razor, and Shadow.

So what's your name going to be now that your a Swat Kat, asked T-bone.

Klaws, said Jenny.

Welcome to the team Klaws.


End file.
